A Vampire's Pride
by Sasodeideiluver
Summary: Moka has a choice to make: Her pride, or Tsukune, whose family is in jeopardy. Will she chose Tsukune, and risk her family hating her forever? Or will she chose her pride, and let Tsukune's parents die in endless, painful torture? Tsukune x Moka. Fluffiness. Enjoy :)


A Vampire's Pride

Hello fellow pedestrians and Yokai!  
Tehe…Moka  
Moka: Know your place!  
Tehe, amazing!  
Tsukune : Moka-san you really are amazing!  
Moka : T-thanks Tskune…  
D'awww! You two are so cute!  
Moka : Do you need to learn your place again?  
Kurumu! Do the disclaimer!  
Kurumu : SasoDeideiluver does not own Rosario + Vampire or make profit of it or ever will. If she did, then things would be a lot different!  
XXX

Tsukune awoke to the sun shining bright in his eyes, nearly blinding him. He slowly stumbled out of his bed, yawning, before taking a glance at his clock. It was 5:30, plenty of time to…die. Moka was going to KILL him! He was going to be SO late! He quickly searched for some clean clothes or something along those lines. He grabbed his suitcase and ran out the door, stumbling over himself.  
He finally reached his destination. Moka was already waiting for him. _Crap! I'm really going to die!_ "Good morning Moka-san!" He said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. He waited for an angry response, but instead all he heard was a "Humph". She stuck her nose in the air, crossed her arms and frowned. _The silent treatment, eh?_ Tsukune thought. _That's probably worse than getting yelled at, because at least when she was done yelling she'd suck my blood and we would talk like nothing happened._ "Moka-san, I'm sorry. I slept pass my alarm again. You can suck my blood if you want," He unbuttoned his collar and leaned toward her, looking at her with apologetic eyes.  
"Tsukune, blood doesn't fix everything!" She stormed off. _I can't believe he thinks that blood is just going to solve everything! Well Omote… that's how things usually go. Ura… are you defending him? Unbelievable! I-I would never defend a disgusting, weakling like Tsukune, Omote! That's not what you think when you think I'm not listening! Omote_, _first, stop being even more annoying than you usually are. Second, stop being confusing. Third…I HATE THAT LITTLE HUMAN WEAKLING TSUKUNE! Ok Ura, then I guess I'll just stop talking to him. O-Omote, you don't have to do that for me… Ura, if you really hate him that much then we'll stop talking. I'll tell him I wish to never speak to him again. Goodbye Ura!  
_"Where is Tsukune, Kurumu?" Moka asked angrily. Kurumu's eyes widened in shock. Never had she seen outer Moka angry! "H-he's in his dorm. He seemed upset about something." _What's going on between Tsukune and Moka? _Kurumu thought. _I hate to admit it, but they have always had a closer bond. Tsukune never told me about him being a human, but yet he told Moka. He never told any of us anything without telling Moka first. _"Thanks Kurumu!" She said. Her emerald eyes that were always full of peace of happiness now burned with anger. Moka dashed down the hallway towards Tsukune's dorm.  
When she reached the door, instead of knocking, she kicked it down. "Tsukune, I _never_ want to see your face again!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She looked at Tsukune, suddenly realizing that he was crying. Her burning gaze softened. _Why was I even mad at Tsukune? So he sleeps in a little late? He's saved me and the rest of his friends more times than I count! What's wrong with me? PLEASE tell me he's not crying because of me. I'll never forgive myself!_ She ran over to where Tsukune was sitting. "Tsukune, why are you crying?" She asked frowning in worry. "M-my f-family..." He sobbed. "Shh…It's okay you can tell me later." She wrapped her arms around him. "It's okay…shh…"  
_Ura-chan what do I do? Sing him to sleep. Sing him something full of meaning. Do it Omote, he needs to calm down! Ura I don't know… maybe you should do it! Omote, I hate him! That would not be the best idea! URA, WE BOTH LOVE HIM WITH EVERYTHING WE HAVE! You don't how I feel, Omote. Don't even start with feelings! Fine, I'll force on you. The Rosario comes off whether Tsukune does it or not! Omote, if you pull it off, YOU DIE! I don't care as long as Tsukune was put in the right hands, I would be fine. I know you love him Ura-chan it's time to get over your vampire pride before it's too late and you regret everything. …Omote I know what I'm doing._  
"Tsukune, take off my Rosario." She said to the sobbing teen. "Is inner Moka angry with me? I don't want her to be! Tsukune sobbed. " Shh..no.. Tsukune, she's not mad." Moka reassured him. She watched as Tsukune reached to grab her Rosario. He pulled it off and held onto it delicately like it was going to break any second. He watched outer Moka changed into inner Moka. When the transformation was complete, he expected her to start scolding him for crying like that. Instead he was surprised when Moka started singing.

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

[Chorus]  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah.

•

She looked at Tsukune who was asleep in her arms. _Tsukune… you've always been there for me. You stupid human…always getting in the way of everything._ Moka thought to herself._ I love you for that, but we can't be together. Not when you're a human. I know you don't want to leave your family and your other human friends. I want you to be happy and you don't belong here, you belong back in the human world. W-were you'll be happy. Tsukune I am so sorry for causing you so much pain. I swear I didn't mean it. I was foolish with my silly pride. Nothing is going to change even if I realize how foolish I am. A vampire's pride is everything. Could that possibly mean more to me, Tsukune? Omote-chan was right.  
I love you, Tsukune, you mean more to me than anything else._

I couldn't do any of this without the help of TaylorMicroWave. She is a really amazing writer and you need to read her stories! She helped me edit and revise all of this so please check her out. Thank you! :)


End file.
